


A red rose

by XCrazyforOncex



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCrazyforOncex/pseuds/XCrazyforOncex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>killian surprises Emma on valentines day One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	A red rose

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything

Emma woke to the smell of coffee she had been having the strangest dream lately. But she put it down to her mind trying to come to terms with everything that had happened with the snow queen even if it had been a few weeks now.

She pulled herself up to a sitting position and rubbed her eyes trying to come around a bit more. A brief thought of what today might bring crossed her mind it was a Saturday and usually that meant spending time with Henry.

Emma smiled when she caught sight of the tray placed on her side table set up with a mug of coffee and a single red rose laid beside it. She reached over and took the rose being careful not to prick her finger with the thorns.

Lately Killian had been nothing but sweet to her since the kiss they had shared at the diner. He had even started to stop over a couple of times at the loft when she would baby sit baby Neal.

Emma was seriously starting to consider buying her own place down to two reasons. She couldn't live with her parents forever and it was starting to get really crowded. Plus the fact David would give Killian a lecture every time he stopped which was just becoming embarrassing. Emma was starting to think that Killian was scared to stay not wanting a confrontation every time.

She laughed remembering the last time and threw the covers back off the bed. Well it was a nice gesture whoever had left the rose for her, still not realising what day it was.

She placed the rose back down on the tray and picked up the mug taking a long sip of coffee enjoying the aroma. The faint sunlight drifted in through the gap in the curtains promising a pleasant day.

Emma slid the tray off the side table and padded across the room opening the door, straining her ears trying to hear if anybody was down stairs. Usually Henry would be up watching TV or making his breakfast. But it was strangely silent this morning the only sound that could be heard were cars driving passed.

Emma made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen placing the tray down on the counter seeing a piece of paper with a few words scribbled on.

It was off her parents letting her know that they had gone off for the day and won't be back until later that night. She let out a sigh wondering what to make for breakfast when the door opened revealing a flushed Henry.

"Hey kid got any plans for today?"

He quickly rushed across the room and picked up his bag. "I thought about spending the day with my mom since it's Valentines day and the whole thing with Robin..." Henry shrugged putting his bag on his shoulder ready to go.

"Sorry mom". Emma shook her head a light smile played on her lips.

"No it's fine kid, she needs you." He quickly dashed back towards the door and shouting bye. She rolled her eyes and went to shut the door noticing a red rose left on the floor with a note wrapped around the stem. Emma crouched down and picked up the rose carefully taking the piece of paper away and straightening it out.

Two words were scribbled on the piece of paper, meet me.

She stood and walked to the top of the stairs trying to see if anybody was still around but Henry had long gone. He hadn't mentioned anything about there being anything outside the door or even here.

This was turning out to be a strange day she thought scrunching up the paper and taking the second rose inside. Had Henry said something about it being Valentines day?

She frowned and placed the flower down it had always been a day she hated with a passion. Mainly because she was used to spending them alone or made sure she was working.

After all it was just another day there was nothing really special about it maybe except your loved one showed you how much they loved you. Why would that be different to any other day?

Emma threw the piece of paper away and walked to the fridge opening it up to see what she could make. She decided that maybe it was best to stick to cereal or maybe go to the diner. Emma let the fridge door shut and went to grab the cereal box but something fell out of the cupboard.

She placed the box down and unfolded the note that read in the park at noon. Emma poured the cereal into a bowl and went to take a seat at the table.

It couldn't be Killian because he had made it clear that he had plans today one which included a ship. She glared at the two red roses if this was some kind of joke it wasn't funny. The big question that was running through her mind was if she would go? At least then she would be able to see who it was and ask them why.

Emma finished off her cereal and went to place the bowl in the sink ready to be washed. She glared at the red roses one last time then made her way up stairs to get showered and changed for the day.

For the rest of the morning she did some paperwork that needed finishing off, all the while watching the clock. She finally gave up feeling her concentration slipping away plus it was edging more and more toward twelve.

Emma pushed the chair back and stood taking a deep breath it was time to find out. She had to admit she felt a little nervous at the prospect but felt determine all the same. Emma quickly grabbed her jacket and keys and walked out of the door making sure to lock up.

She jogged down the stairs and out into the cold air, it was still quite icy cold even though Elsa and the snow queen had long gone.

So rubbing her hands together she made her way down towards the park wondering what was ahead for her. The park was pretty empty there were a few kids running around but not many, Emma looked around trying to spot anyone she knew.

She rounded the corner and stopped short a blanket had been lay out on the grass and a basket set down. A bunch of red roses sat near the basket beside a bottle of wine. Emma stepped closer to the blanket and noticed another note left.

She looked around then crouched down picking up the piece of paper. Emma stared down at the three words recognising them instantly but was confused as to where he was exactly. When she looked up Killian was stood in front of her with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Hi love." Emma still quite speechless stared at him."I'm sorry I had to lie but what would be the fun in telling you?" He moved forward and took her hand gently leading her further onto the blanket to take a seat.

"I thought it was someone playing some kind of joke on me." She took a seat beside him and watched as he poured them both a glass of wine and handed one to her.

"I had the lad place the red roses in the apartment, he was quite glad to help." Emma took a sip of the wine enjoying the taste.

"Henry was in on this?" She raised an eyebrow as Killian nodded.

"Aye he played a small part but I did all the rest love. I wanted to make it special since it was our first one." Emma smiled pinching a strawberry from the basket and eating it.

"But how did you even know about Valentines Day?" He took a long sip of the wine and shifted a few times.

"I heard a few people talking about it love, your mother being one of them. She looked quite excited for the day and once she explaining the meaning I thought it only fair I do something for you." Emma smiled brightly well this was certainly a change from doing nothing. Killian reached his hand into the basket and brought out a few items placing them down on the blanket.

"Thank you for all this." She started to eat with a smile still on her face not really believing her luck so far. He smiled and leaned over gently kissing her softly.

Emma reacted by placing her hand on the side of his face forgetting about the food in her hand. Could she really let herself be happy again after all the heartbreak she had suffered in the past.

She still couldn't bare to think about what had happened that day in the forest and how she had to break the news to Henry. Of course she had to stay strong for Henry and break down later but this was her chance at a happy ending as her mother liked to put it.

Emma felt herself falling whenever she spent time with Killian, he may have been a dirty rotten pirate once but now he was different.

As they separated Emma felt her cheeks start to heat something that hadn't happened in quite a while now.  
"I have a few more things planned, love". He stood and reached for her hand, which she gladly gave him. Emma stood letting him lead her away from the blanket. "I thought we could try our hand at dancing on the ice." She looked over at him thinking he was joking but the look told her other wise.

They came to a stop near an ice skating rink filled with a few couples and children. Emma tried not to cringe at the thought of making a fool of herself on the ice. Killian pulled her closer and picked them out some boots ready to go. It wasn't long before they were both at the edge holding onto the side slightly scared of letting go.

"Love, I never realised how hard it would be". She laughed and moved across the side watching as people glided passed happily.

"We could go together?" He slowly let go of the reel and took her hand doing the same with the other wondering what to do with his feet. They slowly glided a long happily until a child come bumping into Killian causing him to fall pulling Emma down with him.

"I don't think this was one of your smartest ideas." She huffed slowly standing reaching out her hands to steady herself. Emma helped him up and they resumed the position from before gaining speed slightly.

It wasn't long before they were letting go of each other and going alone. For the rest of the afternoon they enjoyed skating and laughing when one fell over. By three Emma felt like she had bruises everywhere from falling over so many times, but she had to admit she had had fun.

As she was slipping off the boots and replacing them with her own shoes Killian leaned in and whispered. "I still have one more surprise for you love but first you have to go and change for the occasion."

Emma looked up slightly taken back but nodded. They walked in silence back to where the picnic was and she helped pack up before making her way back to the loft.

Emma felt like her head was spinning today had started off strange but had turned out to be quite perfect she wasn't quite sure what else he had planned though. She let herself into the empty apartment and went to get ready quickly.

But it wasn't quickly she ended up going through her wardrobe trying to find something to wear just like the first time they had went on a date. Emma knew she couldn't wear the same dress; it was times like this she wished someone were here to help.

She eventually found something and went to change. It wasn't long before Killian was knocking on the door and she was running to answer.

"You look beautiful, love." He smiled offering her his arm to take. Emma pulled the door shut and slipped her arm through his letting him lead them away. The night was bitter but fine as they walked towards the docks stopping when they reached a ship. Emma smiled and walked up the board leading to the ship she recognised .

"Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger." Killian led her towards a make shift table which had been set up with a red rose placed in a glass vase in the middle.

"I didn't know you could cook?" Emma took a seat on one of the make shift chairs just as Killian reached down and lifted the lid off the plate.

"I'm not just a pirate I like to think of myself as having many talents". He flashed her a grin and took a seat opposite her lifting his own lid. Emma smiled picking up a fork going to taste the pasta dish.

"Someone cooked this for you didn't they?" She smirked picking up the freshly poured wine in her glass.

"I can assure you love that I cooked the meal, I may have had some help." Killian muttered the last part starting to eat.

"Well it can't have been my mom because she's away so that would leave Regina?" He shook his head.

"There are plenty more people to help besides Regina." Emma shrugged and went back to eating the delicious dish. They both finished and set the metal lid back on the plates and sat in silence simply enjoying each others company. As the minutes ticked by Killian stood and offered Emma his hand, she placed it in his and was pulled to her feet.

"Do you remember our first dance in that castle?" He positioned his hand right and they moved across the ships deck.

"How could I forget it certainly was a experience." She carefully followed him trying her hardest not to go wrong or step on his feet.

They danced to the sound of the waves and the gentle breeze blowing the masses. Emma felt quite at home here in his arms simply forgetting about the outside world for the time being. Could this really be her happy ending? A chance at true love again? If somebody had asked her a year ago she would of said no.

This was all happening fast maybe too fast but it was all about living in the moment and that is what she would start letting herself do. When thy came to a stop Killian leaned forward and placed his lips on hers for a second. As he pulled away he lifted one of his hands and gently brushed a strand of hair.

"I love you." Emma stared at him for a couple of moments.

"I love you too." They shared another kiss slightly heated this time but eventually pulled away breathless. "Today has been perfect even if I do have a few bruises." Emma smiled brightly as he joined their hands.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the day see I am not just a pirate." Killian winked and lead her back towards the docks. They laughed and joked on their walk home until they reached the door.

"Do you want to stay?" Emma asked. Killian nodded and followed her inside letting the door shut behind them as they hurried up stairs.


End file.
